


Drag Coefficient

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Flight Plan Series [5]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, Sex, its more an incidental sidenote to the sex, oddly enough theres not actually any crossdressing kink in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Amazon sends Richard the wrong Halloween costume.[Can be read as a stand-alone without any issue.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This shamelessly self-indulgent piece is the fault of Amazon, who recommended to me the costume that inspired this fic. see it here: https://smile.amazon.com/dp/B06WW56569/?coliid=I336FF6X0JB2&colid=NKCNZ6AHV809&psc=1&ref_=lv_ov_lig_dp_it

When Richard opens the package, what he finds is definitely not the Cowboy costume he had ordered for the Halloween party that James and Sarah are hosting. The white hat is just about close enough to pass for what he actually wanted, but that’s where the similarities end.

He sets aside the hat and pulls out the costume and holds it up to see it in full; the top half is a red and white plaid, with blue accents and brown trim. It’s long sleeved, and could almost pass for a normal shirt if not for the tassels and the little bow tied along the bottom. The bottom half, however… well, there’s no getting around the fact that they’ve sent him a dress. It’s blue- the same colour the pants he had ordered would have been- and has ruffles and a trim that matches the top. It’s a nice dress, and it’s the type of thing that he’d love to see on Mindy, if he could convince her to wear it, but it’s certainly not something he’s going to wear round to James’ place.

He sets it back in the box, makes a mental note to check with Mindy whether she’s bought a Halloween costume yet, and stuffs it into his backpack to send back later if she does.

…………….

As it turns out, Mindy does have a costume already- a cat costume that matches the ones she’d bought for the girls- but the next few days end up being busy enough that Richard never quite finds the time to stop into the post office, and soon he’s completely forgotten about the plastic-wrapped dress sitting in the bottom of his backpack.

That is, until Thursday, when filming runs late enough to make the two hour drive home seem closer to an eternity. When they’re finally released, Richard grabs his backpack and climbs into the passenger seat of Jeremy’s Mercedes without a word, and by the time Jeremy himself joins him, Richard is fast asleep against the window.

He wakes to Jeremy pulling them into the parking garage of his apartment, and yawns as he stretches out. Jeremy looks over and smiles at him, which Richard groggily returns.

The elevator ride to Jeremy’s floor is thankfully uninterrupted, and soon enough they’re inside the apartment. Jeremy gestures vaguely to the fridge, tells Richard to help himself to whatever he wants, and goes to change out of his work clothes. This, of course, is when Richard realizes that he hasn’t left any clothes here- the ones that were here, he’d taken home to clean- and that any of Jeremy’s are extremely unlikely to fit him. Sighing, he digs around in his backpack, hoping he’s left some workout clothes in it, and freezes when his hand runs over the plastic mailer bag at the bottom. He pulls the package it out, and considers; the dress inside is too elaborate, and no matter how he tries to spin it to Jeremy, there’s no way he’s going to be able to pass it off as a nightgown. But it’s soft- far softer than the jeans he’s been wearing all day- and the night is too cold for sleeping in just his boxers.

He’s still considering when Jeremy comes out of the bedroom, and fixes a confused look on the package in Richard’s hands.

“What are you doing?”

“I- the only clothing I have in my bag is this Halloween costume that I forgot to return. It’s, well, it’s not actually the one I ordered.”

Jeremy yawns. “Unless they’ve sent you a costume made of sandpaper, I doubt it could be worse than sleeping in what you’re wearing now.” He waves his hand vaguely in the direction of Richard’s jeans.

After giving one last thought to whether it would be possible to sleep in what he has on, Richard capitulates to the idea of the costume. With a sigh, he picks up the bag, and heads into the bathroom to change.

The dress fits surprisingly well- the top is meant to be loose, so it’s not immediately obvious that it’s meant for someone with breasts, and the skirt stretches easily over his hips and down to his knees. He glances at his reflection in the full-length mirror that Jeremy has mounted on the wal, and, honestly, he can’t say that it looks bad. He’s certainly worn worse-looking things in the past, and a few choice outfits from college spring forth into his mind to drive home the point.

All in all, he’s tired enough to just be glad it’s not thick denim, and after preparing for bed, he steps back out into the apartment. Jeremy gives him an undecipherable look as he steps out, but thankfully says nothing as he gestures Richard into the bedroom.

The night is cold enough for it to be chilly even in the well-heated room, and even under the blanket that Jeremy has spread over then, so Richard presses his back against Jeremy’s front, trying to get warm. Jeremy shifts slightly, and drapes an arm over Richard, his hand coming up to rest over the tiny cut-out in the front of the dress. Richard lays his own hand over Jeremy’s, and is asleep before he can think another thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like midnight, so I apologize if this is choppier than usual.

In the morning, Jeremy cooks breakfast- a simple meal of toast and bacon and eggs- while Richard reads headlines from the stack of car magazines that sat piled on Jeremy’s table. So far they’ve not found anything interesting enough to mention in the news, but they’ve had a good laugh over some of the more absurd articles, and Richard marvels over how normal the morning feels.

It’s not often that they get to enjoy a relaxed morning like this together; filming schedules and family commitments tend to take the majority of their time, so it’s refreshing to be able to take their time for once.

They do have to be back at the studio in the afternoon for voiceovers and editing- and before that they have to stop at Richard’s flat so that he can pick up new clothes, as someone will probably notice if he shows up in the same clothes as the day before, and they’ll  _ definitely  _ notice if he were to wear the costume dress that he has on at the moment- but until then Richard finds himself content to enjoy Jeremy’s company, and it seems that Jeremy feels much the same way.

After breakfast, Jeremy turns on the fireplace in the living room, and they move to the couch. Jeremy has a book in hand, and Richard another magazine, but they’re pressed against each other slightly, just enough for Richard to feel Jeremy’s warmth on his skin. When he finishes the first article, Richard leans over to kiss Jeremy. It’s a gentle kiss, not meant to go much further, and Jeremy returns it softly, resting a hand on Richard’s back.

When the kiss ends, they lean their foreheads together, just sharing space for a moment more.

Eventually, Jeremy breaks the silence.

“Why are you still wearing this?” He asks, running a hand from Richard’s shoulders down to the ruffles of the skirt.

“It’s comfy. And,” Richard swings a leg over Jeremy’s legs, straddling him, “it makes it easy to do this.”

Jeremy’s hands rest immediately on Richard’s hips, and Richard lowers himself further onto Jeremy’s lap. They kiss again, more heated this time, and the lessened amount of fabric between him and Jeremy makes it easy to feel that Jeremy is  _ very _ pleased with how the morning is going. Richard grinds down onto Jeremy, his own erection half-formed at the sensation.

Jeremy arches up toward him, and Richard reaches down to undo his jeans, teasing his fingers over Jeremy’s cock as he slips aside Jeremy’s boxers. Jeremy moans, and slides the dress further up Richard’s hips. He tugs Richard’s underwear down, and Richard slides forward so that his cock is against Jeremy’s. He wraps his hand loosely around both of them, and strokes upward, once, before Jeremy’s hand joins his.

Richard groans at the sensation of three seperate things touching his dick at once, and barely has a chance to breathe before Jeremy runs a hand through Richard’s hair and captures his mouth in another kiss.

Richard thrusts forward, making sure to rub against Jeremy as much as possible as he does. He’s pleased when Jeremy makes a small squeaking noise, almost completely muffled by the kiss, and does it again, slower.

“God, Richard,” Jeremy breathes, “Feels so good.” Jeremy moves the thumb of the hand he has wrapped around them both, and runs it slowly up the underside of Richard’s cock. Richard shivers, and lets his head fall forward to rest on Jeremy’s shoulder. He presses a kiss into the side of Jeremy’s neck, prompting another squeak from Jeremy. He kisses it again, then nips softly at Jeremy’s ear. Jeremy’s hand goes still all of a sudden, stilling Richard’s as well, and he pulls his head away from Richard’s mouth to give him an incredulous look.

“Did you just bite my ear?” Jeremy sounds confused, and Richard can feel himself starting to blush.

“Er, sort of. Sorry. Not into that?” Richard is sure he’s bright red at this point.

“No. I don’t know. No one’s ever tried to  _ bite my ear  _ during sex, before.” Jeremy gives an exaggerated huff, and adds, “God, bitten by a Hamster, I’m probably going to have to have a shot later,” and then they’re both laughing, the tension of the moment seeming to melt away, and Richard leans forward to press a quick kiss to Jeremy’s ear before moving to his mouth.

Both of their hands start moving again, and it’s not long before Jeremy comes with a surprisingly quiet “oh”, and tucks his face into the exposed skin at Richard’s neck. The feeling of Jeremy’s come landing on his cock is enough to set Richard off as well, and he comes with a gasp. He leans his head to the side to press against Jeremy’s, and for a time they stay like that, silent aside from the sound of their breathing as they both catch their breath.

It’s several moments later when Richard pulls back from Jeremy, gently, just enough to reach for the tissues that are on the end table. He grabs several from the box, and mops ineffectually at the mess of come that’s coating both of their hands and dicks, as well as the lighter spattering that’s made its way onto the front of Jeremy’s shirt. It takes several more handfuls of tissue before they’re truly clean, then Richard crushes the tissues into a ball and stands to toss it into the waste bin.

The dress was hiked up high enough to avoid the come, thankfully, as Richard has no idea how to go about laundering it, but as he slides it back down it’s apparent that it has become quite wrinkled. Jeremy, who has fastened his jeans while Richard disposed of the tissues, stands, and attempts to smooth down the wrinkles with two hands.

When it doesn’t work, he instead wraps his hands around Richard’s waist, and leans down to kiss him. Richard stands up on his toes, hooking his arms around Jeremy’s shoulders for better balance, and returns the kiss for a moment before dropping back down onto his feet.

Jeremy rests his forehead against Richard’s hair, still hugging Richard loosely, and says, “I love you, Richard.”

  
Richard pulls him back down for a fierce kiss, then quickly breaks away again, just barely. “Love you, too, Jeremy” he says, his lips moving against Jeremy’s, and he can  _ feel _ the smile that mirrors his.


End file.
